lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
LPW Annihilation (2007)
Lexington, Kentucky |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW |lastevent=At All Costs (2007) |nextevent=EndGame }} Annihilation was an e-wrestling pay-per-view presented by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Insanity brand. The event took place on September 14, 2007 at the Rupp Arena in Lexington, Kentucky. The official theme song was "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park. The main event was a two-stage gauntlet match for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, where Krimson Mask successfully retained his title by defeating Bloodrose and cYnical. The main matches on the undercard saw Stone defeat Al, and White Falcon defend his Cleansed Championship against Eric Scorpio. Background The night following At All Costs, the monsterous Krimson Mask defeated Al to win the vacant LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Possessing the richest prize on Insanity, Krimson Mask and Little Red vowed to use the championship as a piece of bait to lure and kill the mysterious man who vandalized their fairytale past. The two learned that their unwanted arrival into this world was due to the combined use of the Sword of Damocles (a magical sword that the vampire Bloodrose owned) and The Flame (a power that the wizard cYnical possessed). Together, the Sword and Flame could cut through different dimensions. Bloodrose tried to resolve the situation himself by summoning Krimson Mask & Little Red's home-world Faerie Queen of Air and Darkness, and requested her to send them home without a conflict. But the Queen refused the wish, and instead hinted that the person Krimson Mask was searching for was in fact a vampire bent on domination of all the realms. Bloodrose soon found out that the stranger behind the mystery was his necromaner friend, Giancarlo Giovanni, a vampire wizard who had once helped resurrect the spirit of cYnical's dead-wife (which caused her to re-kill herself in front of cYn). Since that time, cYn had moved on and had now attracted Little Red to fall in love with him. Just before Annihilation, Little Red turned down a chance to be reunited with her home-world to instead rendezvous with cYnical and found out his feelings, much to the displeasure of Krimson Mask. After successfully thwarting the plans of Giancarlo, the three LPW superstars were ready to unleash Annihilation on each other for the World Heavyweight Championship. Event In the main event, Krimson Mask defended the World Heavyweight Championship in a two-stage Gauntlet Match against cYnical and Bloodrose. cYnical and Bloodrose started the match by wrestling each other in a Steel Cage Match. During the match, Little Red tried to help cYnical escape through the cage door. But when Scarlet (Bloodrose's valet) pushed Little Red into the door, the door knocked out cYnical, which allowed Bloodrose to take advantage and walk out of the cage to advance in the gauntlet. In the final stage, Krimson Mask and Bloodrose battled it out. The climax saw Krimson Mask successfully defend the title after hitting The End on the vampire for the pinfall. After the match, Bloodrose announced that he would receive a title match against Mask on the next episode of Insanity LIVE from Green Bay, Wisconsin. In other matches, Al battled Stone in a heated grudge match. After a two-year absence, Stone had returned to the LPW to right previous wrongs and defeat management's new prodigy son, Al. For months, Al had been urged by his brother Zuma and the legendary SoL, to drop his babyface appeal and join The Entourage. Al continually refused, but after Stone defeated him to chalk up another loss in his record, Al finally made up his mind and aligned with The Entourage to give Stone a post-match beatdown. In the night's opening contest, The Entourage's SoL & Zuma defeated The Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) to win the U.S. Tag Team Championship. The title win marked the fifth U.S. Tag Team title reign for SoL. In a match for the Cleansed Championship, White Falcon defeated the Dark Brotherhood's Eric Scorpio to retain his title and win a long-running feud. Annihilation also marked the return of the Jell-O in the Cell-O Match, which saw Pope Fred and Roseanne defeat Jeff Watson and Maria. Due to Watson's loss, Maria was forced to agree to an indecent proposal from Wevv Mang and spend a 72-hour excursion with him at a time of Mang's choosing. Aftermath Krimson Mask continued his dominance over the Insanity roster after successfully defending the LPW World Heavyweight Championship over Bloodrose at Insanity LIVE from Green Bay. It looked like no one could up-end the unbeatable fairytale monster. But that belief would be put to the test when Insanity's general manager Stanman announced that Krimson Mask's next title defense would be at EndGame against five challengers in the first-ever Death Cube Match. After Al's sudden turn against his fans and aligning with The Entourage, Al became one of the most hated wrestlers on the roster. Because of SoL's injury during the Entourage's U.S. Tag Team Championship victory, Al was awarded SoL's title, thus making Al and Zuma the first brothers to co-hold an LPW tag team championship. Soon after, SoL announced his retirement. With Al and Zuma separating from the group to venture on their own path, The Entourage quickly disbanded. Results * Due to the loss, Maria was forced to spend a 72-hour retreat with Wevv Mang. * After the match, Al aligned with The Entourage. External links Annihilation (2007)